


Familiar and Unknowable

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Holmes/McMahon/Lang & Lang & Gale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Demisexual Ja’far, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Ja’far is a virgin and you know I’m right, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: It wasn’t that Ja’far was entirely oblivious. He had thought there had indeed been some pretense to the invitation, though he had also not dared to hope that the offer had been entirely deceiving. Still, the longer they sat there at her table, the less he believed she wanted to study at all.Sherrezade invites a very flustered Ja’far to her place or, sometimes you just gotta throw your cat at your local science boy. Fluffy first time.
Relationships: Ja'far/Sherrezade (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Familiar and Unknowable

The clues built up all afternoon.

Ja’far had had hints of interest on Sherrezade’s part from the moment they had met on the first day of term. Seeking out his company in and out of classes, making time for him whether her schedule allowed it or not, the not-so-occasional brush of her fingers as she passed him cups of coffee she kept buying him, every token of affection was examined and judged as it came. And that had been in the presence of other students. Left to their own devices, Ja'far could not say if he could take it any longer.

Sherrezade had asked him if he could help her with some lesson she thought he knew better than her and, she had smiled so prettily at the next words, to hang out a little afterwards. When he had showed up at her doorstep with his textbook under his arm and his notes ready to be shared and explained, the smile had had something more teasing to it, more mysterious. Like she hadn't meant to work on this lesson after all and was surprised he had taken her to her word.

It wasn’t that Ja’far was entirely oblivious. He had thought there had indeed been some pretense to the invitation, though he had also not dared to hope that the offer had been entirely deceiving. Still, the longer they sat there at her table, the less he believed she wanted to study at all. Her foot had been butting against his the entire time. Hands so near and touching not so occasionally and likely not so accidentally − always her doing, but always appreciated. How she complimented him and his cleverness. The way she smiled, the way she kept looking at him rather than the pages. How tender her gaze as she leaned her face on her elbow to stare at him. Ja’far himself started to doubt they would be finishing the lesson.

"Did you…" He cleared his throat and she gave him another smile, like the warmth of the world was all contained in the turn of her lips, the round of her cheeks. "Did you want to watch something?"

She closed the book so fast a few sheets went floating in the air and she caught them before they fell on the ground to tuck them hastily into the cover.

"Yes," she said decidedly, "Yes, let’s hang out instead."

Her apartment was cramped and the couch was just a few feet from the table, and still Sherrezade pulled him there by the hands. He sat a little stiff at first, but the way she made herself comfortable, tucking her legs under her butt, made him relax. There was something soothing about her, so at ease in all situations, so serene. Ja’far often thought Sherrezade was from another world and only floating through theirs like a spirit, a vision. Of course, she chose what they watched, as Ja’far didn’t have or ever really use Netflix, which prompted some teasing and flattery at him being such a man of knowledge that wouldn’t allow himself distractions.

"I can be distracted!" He retorted. "I… I enjoy things…"

She cocked an eyebrow at him in a challenge he did not understand, but nodded and picked something on the screen.

"I’m not letting you leave," she said, "Until you’ve relaxed."

He always noted in himself the duality, how somehow Sherrezade’s advances made him so nervous he might tremble, but at the same time infinitely comforted, flattered and content. He knew, or he thought he knew she must want him to some extent. He just didn’t know what she wanted from him exactly, and whether he ought to give it without having studied the situation some more. He wanted to always study her, to know her better and better, to get his brain full of the enigma that was Sherrezade.

She kept giving more clues, too. After some time, she declared that she was a little cold and, while she gratefully took the plaid Ja’far offered that had been bundled up between cushions, she also took her place right into his side, cuddling him and praising his warmth. Ja’far held her by the shoulders and basked in the sensation of her embrace, the first of its kind. Her hair smelled nice, something sweet in it. Soon her legs were pulled over his lap for greater comfort and warmth, even though fall was mild in this part of the world and he was certain she must hardly be chilly at all. The hand she flattened against his heart, tracing mindless patterns against the fabric of his shirt, was warm to prove it. Far from him to complain about a thing. He wanted never to leave her arms, never to let her go, and smiled in quiet satisfaction.

"Ja’far?" she sighed contentedly against his neck.

"Yes?"

She took his hand in hers and played with the fingers. She was always so nimble, Ja’far so clumsy, but he liked it that way.

"Do you… Do you feel the same as I do, or am I making a fool of myself?"

They looked at each other and Ja’far felt a pang at his heart, both thrilled by her words and terrified that she could have possibly had any doubt. This was the boldest of her advances so far, though the touch dropped as she waited for his answer. His mouth gaped open as he racked his brain for a proper reply. She had this gift of making him lose his wits with just a glance.

"If you are, Sherrezade, then so am I."

He loved the way her face softened at his words, he loved how beautiful she was. She was smart most of all, of course, she was kind and interesting and always a surprise, but beyond her good heart and cleverness, she was stunningly pretty and he smiled in wonder. If she had been worried before, then all that faded to nothing before his eyes.

She kissed him softly. Then not so softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him to her and Ja’far held her by the waist and tried to take and repay all the affection so freely poured out. Whatever show was on went onto its next episode and Ja’far had a show all of his own right here in his arms. He was getting used to the affection, getting used to kissing and kissing her particularly. Soon she was sitting entirely across his lap and pressed up close against him, and one of her legs dropped to the ground as she became much more distracted by the kiss.

"Were you ever going to make a move," she whispered against his lips, "Or do I have to do everything myself?"

Her eyes were lidded with contentment and she was smiling so prettily Ja’far just had to give her another kiss before his sheepish reply.

"I don’t know," he said in a low voice, a little ashamed of himself. "I’m not… This isn’t my strong suit." He reflected for a moment. "But I would do anything you ask of me, Sherrezade. Anything at all."

She bit her lip and Ja’far’s heart went on another frenzy before she caught his hand and he felt at peace again.

"Anything?" She repeated. She kissed the back of his hand. "Anything at all?"

He nodded. Slowly, though with no hesitation, she pressed his hand against her heart which he felt pulsing underneath the fabric as he focused on it. But Sherrezade had other less rosy plans in mind and when they kissed again, she covered his hand with hers to mimic for him the caress she was begging for. Ja’far, who had never so much as touched a woman who wasn’t family before, might have felt out of his depth if Sherrezade wasn’t so patient with him, wordlessly understanding his nerve. He touched her breasts to please her − and himself. Fabric pushed up, his fingers touched the bare skin of her stomach, which was wonderfully soft, up again and Sherrezade moaned as he touched a nipple with all the gentleness he could give. She kissed him more fiercely and her legs parted a little more.

"Did you, erm, want me to…"

Her smirk was filled with fondness and patience, but a smirk nonetheless.

"Please."

Her skirt pooled at her waist as she pulled it up and she looked into his eyes, bit her lip so temptingly. Ja’far’s hand was hesitant as it rode up the inside of her thigh but her smile was encouraging enough. His fingers butted against the cotton of her underwear and he took the plunge and slid it to the side to touch her. At once he was rewarded with a sigh of satisfaction as he felt his way around. A student of science, a curious young man with access to knowledge in any case, Ja’far wasn’t completely ignorant of the female form and he tried as best as he could to put past learning to practical application. He looked for clues of encouragement in her eyes. She gave him a kiss, a smile, but her fingers covered his to not so subtly show him the better way. He might have felt embarrassed to need the correction but the contented moan he got in return as he followed the motions she showed him made him nothing but proud.

"Do you… do you like it?"

Looking deep into her eyes, he felt even bolder. Her hand dropped his and she touched his cheek to kiss him.

"I like it a lot," she replied and kept to herself the ’now’ that must have ended the statement in her mind and his. "I like you, Ja’far. I’ve liked you this whole time."

His eyes fluttered with the romantic notions of his heart and he pressed a kiss against her lips. She was so beautiful, so enticing he couldn’t look away, wholly under her spell. The way her breath came a little short, almost luscious, the way she touched his face and his hair as they kissed. The caress became fuller, deeper, one hand at her breasts and the other between her legs. Every slide smoother than before, he could feel that he was pleasing her. She was so affectionate, receiving so tenderly the clumsy attentions he gave her with all his heart he was on the edge with thrill. Sherrezade rolled herself into his touch and soon was eager to pay it back. Her hand covered his crotch and she bit her lip as glanced down and then back up into his eyes.

"Ja’far?" She purred.

Her palm pressed down a lot less equivocally. Ja'far cleared his throat.

"Yes?" He said in a voice suddenly raspy.

"Do you want to see my bedroom?"

He pulled out his fingers slickly, flexed them and marveled at the wetness between his knuckles.

"Yes, I would like that."

Sherrezade's room was not much more than a furnished supply closet, enough space for a narrow single bed and a tiny, tiny desk but not much more. She seemed to have fixed a rod across the ceiling herself where she hung all her pretty outfits, though a few were bundled messily on the seat of her desk chair. He had known she was a writer, a creative, but the sight of pages strewn across the desk, pinned on several walls, and piles of notebooks in various states of being filled told the fuller story and made him warm with admiration for her. The bed was the only part of the room that was decidedly tidy and freshly made.

She pulled him by the hands and shut the door behind them. Her grin was naughty but she took her sweet time undoing every button of his shirt before finally she shrugged it off and threw it on top of her desk. Her palms flattened against his bare chest appreciatively and she beamed up at him. Ja’far, who had never thought twice about his body, was now filled with a wonderful new confidence at Sherrezade’s admiration.

"Sit," she said. "Please."

Ja’far sat on the edge of the bed and Sherrezade crouched then knelt comfortably in front of him. She was oddly and enticingly meticulous in her undressing him and Ja’far couldn’t help but stare and let the whole thing happen to him without interrupting, by action or by word. Shoes unlaced and pulled off, pushed out of sight under the bed, the belt unbuckled, pants down and all the way off and Ja’far’s heart was drumming by the time she parted his legs and leaned her forearms against his bare thighs.

She touched him through the fabric of his boxers first, a soft tap of her fingers ascertaining the shape of him before rubbing more flush, getting him harder with every stroke. One thumb under the waistband, then the other one and when she tugged down his boxers to mid thighs, her eyes sparked with excitement.

"Nice," she muttered to herself.

Ja’far chuckled, a little self conscious and awkward but the laugh lost itself into a groan when Sherrezade’s lips wrapped around him. He gripped the covers tight and shut his eyes, but she was irresistible even so. Lips and tongue, teasing lightly or taking him deep from one moment to the next, she was so eager and enthusiastic he wondered if he wasn’t in the middle of another wet dream he had seemed to suffer from since falling for her. Her hand sought him out, clasping his, and he wondered no more. Her thumb stroke across the back of his hand softly. He dared to look into her eyes again and found them fixed on him. So brown, so warm, all the comfort in the world.

"Sherrezade…"

He came embarrassingly fast under the touch of her lips, barely a few minutes and he almost wanted to apologize for that but the mere mention of it might have been even more awkward than the fact and he kept his tongue. His breath hitched and he lost himself in the sight of Sherrezade's mouth still around him, of the bright eyes widening with surprise and the fingers tight around the base. He had never been pleasured by someone else. He had barely taken such care of himself either, more focused on studies than idle lust. When he was done, her lips were pursed as she pulled from him and she searched her nightstand for a tissue to spit into. She gave an awkward laugh.

"Warn me next time, alright?"

Ja'far's mouth dropped open, so entranced he was by the promise that there would be a next time he hardly registered the chiding. His cheeks burned up. He couldn't find it in him to linger on his shame and he nodded obediently.

In one swift motion, Sherrezade pulled off her top and he gulped. She pushed on his shoulders to give herself a seat straddling him and the kiss she gave him was deeper, bolder than before. For no reason he could logically think of, she was unbelievably keen on his attention and his touch and Ja’far could not ever have imagined being this lucky. He rolled them around to press her into the mattress and felt under his lips the grin at Sherrezade’s. Her arms clung to his shoulders, her legs around his hips and made him feel warm and adored from all parts. He kissed down her neck, down to her breasts, so soft and round and perfect and never something he had seen before. A nipple between his lips, brown and exquisite. He sighed and rested his face at her bosom.

"I’ve never… I’ve never done this."

She combed gentle fingers through his hair patiently and waited for him to look up at her. She smiled at him, twirled a curl around her finger. Even nervous, Ja’far couldn’t help a smile back. Sherrezade’s very existence was soothing to him.

"And I’ve never done it with _you_ ," she said.

He felt her gaze on him as he kissed down her soft stomach. She helped him undo the few buttons at her hip and let him shimmy her out of her skirt, of her panties. The sight of her burned itself in his memory as she lay there comfortably, expectantly. She arranged pillows better behind her and Ja’far forgot all the pressure he was putting on himself at seeing her so casual and cozy.

Having never kissed a woman before tonight, he now found himself kissing so much more than her heavenly lips. Sherrezade’s legs were an embrace around him as he tried to bring her to the same heights of pleasure as she had him, as she did. Fingers and lips worked together, moved only by the strength of his heart. He could say nothing of his expertise or rather lack thereof, but in this moment, the past and future had disappeared and he was caught only in the charming smiles she gave him, the way she played with his hair and whispered to him sweet nothings of how much he pleased her, and Ja’far felt like the best, most passionate lover in the world. Through his caress, he felt like not just their bodies but their very souls were bonding and he had never been connected with another person this way before.

When she came, he felt like no achievement could ever again make him more proud. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she moaned, it seemed, for his pleasure as well as hers. He felt it around his fingers, under his chin, and most of all he saw it plain in her eyes, in the way her legs clamped around his face and her back arched from the pillows. When she had had enough, she gently pushed back on his shoulders and Ja’far sat up again and rubbed his chin clean with the back of his hand. She gave him such a satisfied smile Ja’far felt his heart throb sharply in his chest.

"You wanna do it?" She asked softly. "Homerun? You’re not a sports guy, I think."

He gulped. He wasn’t, but for her, he would be whatever she could ask.

"Yes," he replied. "I wanna do it."

She reached over to her nightstand again and pulled out a small box of condoms which she pried open with hurried fingers. She looked at him pointedly.

"I’ve been hoping for this," she said. She grabbed one condom, tore it from the pack and shoved the rest back into the drawer. "I bought those this morning. So don’t get ideas that this is just for any guy."

She took him in her hand again and stroked him back to hardness − he had been getting there the longer he ate her out and it didn’t take much time at all, which seemed to fill her with pride. The wrapper was torn open and she rolled down the condom around him till he was safe and covered.

"Just who I really like."

She made him lie down on the bed so that he took her place at the headboard as she straddled his lap. He held her there. The skin of her naked thighs was soft under his palms and he smiled up in adoration.

"So… ?"

Her hand caught him again, rubbed him through the condom to tease and entice him.

"So I like you best of all," she said. She smiled back at him mysteriously. "You sure you want to do this, Ja’far?"

"Y-Yes," he replied at once, his nerve making his words stumble. "More than anything."

In one smooth slide, she sank down on him and Ja’far saw every star of the universe in the glint of her eyes. At first nothing was said or done as they both appreciated the newness of their endeavors.

"Sherrezade…"

With any other he might have felt nervous, but he didn’t want any others and Sherrezade was to him a comfort and a relief. Her hands rested against his torso as she started to move, slowly at first but getting into a rhythm with him. She made the most beautiful love to him, a perfect roll of her hips into him. He had never seen anything so stunning, the soft bounce of her breasts, the delight and spark in her eyes, the grin at her lips. She reached back and untied her hair, letting it loose and wild and it tickled Ja’far’s shoulders when she leaned down to kiss him. He was content to hold her thighs and let her work her magic but after a moment of heaven, she paused and touched his face.

"You wanna try being on top?"

With Sherrezade, Ja’far wanted anything and everything.

"Uh huh," he nodded and the smile he got in return felt like a victory.

It took some shuffling around on the small bed but Ja’far reaped all the reward once he was between her legs and Sherrezade hooked them around his waist. Her hands clutched his biceps and she looked up at him with those big brown eyes like he was the most miraculous sight she had ever beheld when he tried out the first thrust.

"Mmh, just like that," she moaned.

Perhaps a surprise to him, though less and less so as it went, making love to Sherrezade was the most natural thing in the world. With every roll of his hips, she bucked up hers to deepen the contact and he felt like in this instant, they understood each other completely, they were completely in harmony. The love in his heart was boiling from all parts of him and came out in all the affection he showered her with. He kissed her. She kissed him back with tenfolds the passion, her tongue pressing into his mouth, clinging onto him desperately, sensually.

"I really like you, Ja’far," she told him and cupped his face between her hands to look at him. "I’ve liked you so much from the moment I saw you."

"And I’ve liked you," he replied at once. He touched her hair and was in awe at how pretty it looked when it was down. He had never seen it down before. "And I like you even more now." He kissed her, tried to convey just about how strong his feelings truly were as he kissed her, as he made love to her. "And I’ll like so much more every moment from now on."

She trapped him close with her arms around his neck. In her embrace, he felt so warm, so safe and comforted he never wanted to leave it. He breathed in deep into the curve of her shoulder, lost in all sensations, the smell of her, the feel of her hands and arms, especially how hot she was around him as he drove himself inside her again and again. Without especially meaning to, he found himself going a little faster, chasing another high. It wasn’t as much of a quick disaster as the first, thank god, but Sherrezade was constant temptation and bliss. When he came again, he buried his groan in her neck, let himself indulge the moment till the very last of it. As he cuddled into her arms, suddenly feeling very soft, he felt like he had just opened the door to a cave of treasures and he was never getting out. Sherrezade’s fingers combed thickly through his hair and he felt her breath against his ear.

"Ja’far?"

"Mmh?"

A small brush of her fingertips tickled his neck pleasantly.

"Do you want to spend the night?"

He smiled. This night or any night, his answer was the same.

"Yes, I would like that."

She nodded, satisfied with his answer, and kissed the crook of his neck. He felt a slight push at his shoulders.

"You still need to get rid of the condom."

His eyes snapped open.

"Oh shit, right…"

He sat up and glanced around the tiny room. Sherrezade stopped him with a kiss at his shoulder.

"Bathroom bin."

She stretched her arms and though he didn’t want to, Ja’far found himself staring at her chest with the motion and gulped. Sherrezade caught his glance and smiled with some teasing.

"I’m taking a shower," she announced. "Come with?"

Sherrezade’s shower was tiled and pink and slippery. Around them, it was hot and steaming and Ja’far’s arm was flush at her waist to keep her steady, the other hand clamped between her legs. Sherrezade’s moans were music right at his ear as she begged for even more than what he gave abundantly already. He held her close and when she came another time around her fingers, he felt like the champion of the world. The shower lasted a little while past that too.

He had listened to his hunch earlier, the hope that he was right in thinking Sherrezade was interested in him. Now squeezed together on a single bed, Sherrezade lying comfortably on top of him as they chatted lazily, he saw how completely right he had been. If his heart was now telling him never to part from her, he told himself he had better listen once more. Being with Sherrezade forever sounded like almost enough.


End file.
